One Piece in the Philippines
Both One Piece manga and anime are officially available in the Philippines. The ''One Piece'' manga is sold through English-language VIZ Media translations. On the other hand, the anime is dubbed into Filipino by GMA Network. Although the anime is not censored unlike most international translations of the series, it is rated PG (parental guidance) by the MTRCB. Manga There are no official translations for the ''One Piece'' manga in Filipino which is the country's primary and national language. As a result, local bookstores and anime merchandise stores have to import VIZ manga issues in English. Anime Production 70% of One Piece production and animation is created in Toei Animation Philippines. The rest goes to Toei Japan. Broadcast and Movies GMA Network acquired license to dub One Piece episodes in Filipino, the national language of the Philippines. One Piece was dubbed straight from Japanese, and not from available English dubs, by Telesuccess Productions, Inc. which dubs most animes aired in the country. The first Philippine run of One Piece happened in 2002 and covered up to the whole Alabasta saga. It was rerun several times since then with each rerun covering the next major arc. Most of these reruns had started from the very first episode. Like most of the other anime series showed in the Philippines, One Piece was run 5 episodes a week, Mondays to Fridays. One Piece is originally slotted between 4:30-5:30 PM. However, newer reruns are slotted in the morning. As of the latest rerun, One Piece was aired from 7:30-8:00 AM, making it the first to air in the network's anime block. GMA Network never skipped any single episode One Piece has, including filler episodes and story arcs. The latest episode aired is Episode 520. Some TV specials were also aired on GMA Network. *Arrival on Gourmet Island! The Gourmet Hunter Toriko Appears!, the first part of Toriko x One Piece Collaboration Special and Toriko anime's pilot episode, was aired on April 13, 2013 during the premiere of Toriko anime in the Philippines. *The Detective Memoirs of Chief Straw Hat Luffy, later billed as One Piece: Luffy's Detective Story, was aired on April 19, 2014 as part of the network's Lenten specials. *Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream!, billed as One Piece: A Father's Great Big Dream, was aired on June 8 and 15, 2014 as a two-part, thirty minute special episodes. *Protect! The Last Great Performance, billed as One Piece: The Last Stage, was aired on June 22 and 29, 2014 with the same airing format with the previously aired special episode. *Adventure in the Ocean's Navel, billed as One Piece: Luffy's Adventure Bottom of the Ocean, was aired on October 19, 2014. One Piece movies released from 2012 onward were shown in select theaters around the country such as SM Cinema houses. Some of the movies released prior to 2012 were aired in GMA Network as multi-part thirty-minute TV specials. *One Piece Film: Z premiered in theaters on May 1, 2013 and became the second highest earning film during its first week only after Iron Man 3, and in television on April 6, 2019, as a five-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Saturday morning in five weeks. *One Piece Film: Strong World, billed as One Piece: Strong World, premiered on television on April 27, 2014, as a six-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Sunday morning in six weeks. *One Piece Film: Gold premiered in theaters on August 31, 2016 and in television on March 2, 2019, as a five-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Saturday morning in five weeks. *The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle, billed as One Piece: Mega Mecha Soldier of Karakuri Castle, premiered on television on July 7, 2018, as a four-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Saturday morning in four weeks. *Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates, billed as One Piece: Episode of Alabasta, premiered on television on August 4, 2018, as a four-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Saturday morning in four weeks. *Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura, billed as One Piece: Episode of Chopper, premiered on television on September 1, 2018, as a four-part, thirty-minute special episodes every Saturday morning in four weeks. Music Openings and endings are not dubbed in the country, but songs sang by the characters in episodes such as Binks' Sake are translated into Filipino. Home Media Currently, GMA Network does not release CDs or DVDs of the dubbed One Piece anime. This makes anime episodes, movies, OVAs and specials are unofficially sold on illegally reproduced CDs and DVDs in certain parts of the Philippines. The contents mostly came from the downloaded fansub version and English dub, or recorded Filipino dub, fitted into the disc. The quality of these medias are usually substandard. Voice Actors Video Games Like in the case of manga, video games released in English language are released in the Philippines. Some Japanese language-only games are also released in the country. Translation Changes *Luffy's common way of saying "amazing" when he is amused with something was given more emphasis for Filipino fans using the same meaning in Tagalog (astig!) in a catchy way of saying it. *Devil Fruit is dubbed as Sinumpang Prutas which means Cursed Fruit in the English language. *During its first airings, Gomu-Gomu is dubbed to rubber which is goma in the Philippines, so it is called Goma-Goma (e.g Gomu-Gomu no Pistol is dubbed into Goma-Goma Pistol). *Some of the pirate crew names are dubbed inversely because there is no equivalent word for it (e.g. Sun Pirates is dubbed Pirata ng Araw, which is Pirates of the Sun in correct English translation). However, most group or organization names are not translated to English or Filipino language (e.g. Shichibukai and Yonko). *During its introduction, Impel Down level names are dubbed as Floor instead of Hell. *Bon Kurei's way of referring to Luffy became "Luffy" or "Straw-hat Luffy" instead of "Straw-chan". *Emporio Ivankov is referred to as "Ivan" rather than "Iva". **However due to the lack of the "v" sound in most Philippine languages, his name is read as "ee-BAHN". *During its first airings, Chopper's voice deepens while he is on his large transformations. **Chopper's normal voice itself is not characterized as "child-like" unlike the original Japanese and some other dubs. *Enel and Shiryu's names are pronounced in their Japanese names rather than their English names. * Usopp's name was pronounced as "Yusopp" until the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. * Gloriosa's current title in the dub, Tandang Nyon (literally "Elder Nyon"), is a pun on tandang nayon or a village elder. Character Name Changes Site Navigation Category:One Piece International